powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Locked Within the Crystal Ball
'Locked Within the Crystal Ball '''is the premiere episode of ''Power Rangers Shining Spirits. ''It features the debuts of Amanda Joiner, Natalie Joiner, Doctor Asheera, Doctor Axel, Doctor Kareem, Jeff Joiner, Logan Joiner, Zack, Callie, Sophia, King Moonsault, and Itai. Plot In Glassboro, Amanda sees the celebration for Chivalry Force Rangers, but is soon cut off guard by three teenagers (Asheera, Axel, Kareem) who are after her necklace, but is rescued by her sister. At a diner, they call their dad and decide to head home due to their fear of them being in danger. The next day in Ohio, they return to meet Logan, Zack, Callie, and Sophia studying. Amanda puts the necklace on the table and transform into a toy scale fire truck, giving Logan a headache. Soon, they go on a quest to find more. It turns out they were also after an amber-colored crystal Natalie found at the Dino Dig Site in Glassboro just before rescuing her sister his another crystal that turns in shovel machine and is connected to Zack. Asheera, Axel, and Kareem are then seen is a crescent moon-shaped space station and bowing in front of giant glass wall looking into space. An eerie light soon shows the face of their master, King Moonsault. They (bar Sophia) are led to Louisville to find a third crystal that comes in contact with Callie. The new heroes soon get a message to return to Logan's house. When they get back, they find Itai is there. Cast * Logan Joiner * Zack * Callie * Itai * Sophia * Amanda Joiner * Natalie Joiner * Jeff Joiner * Itai's Father * King Moonsault * Doctor Asheera * Doctor Axel * Doctor Kareem Gaia Crystals Red: Fire Chaser Zord Yellow: Digger Zord Green: Green Lightning Zord Blue: Afterburn Zord Pink: N/A Notes * Sophia does not join the others in tracking the Green Lightning Zord ** she disappears after the others departure * We learn Amanda and Natalie go to college in New Jersey, with at least one at Glassboro State ** Just like Glassboro state's modern counterpart, Rowan University, they own their own dig site *** However, the region is more home to sealife, meaning that crystals might have sunk to the depths of the seas that might now be land **** It seems from Itai's father's story in episode 2 that the Afterburn Zord washed up on the shores of Cocoa Beach on the Floridian Space Coast * This Episode's title comes from a song by Blackmore' Night * Despite being based off the Episode ZERO Movie, it follows the tradition since ''Dino Charge ''to not use any Sentai Footage in the premiere ** The Hexagon and Chivalry Force Rangers only morph at the end of episode 1, and the Spirit Rangers don't even have their morphers yet See Also * Ep. 1: Friends! Why Did You Do This!?-Sentai Counterpart (story) from ''Liveman * Mashin Sentai Kiramager: Episode ZERO-Sentai Counterpart (story)See Comparison Page Category:Power Rangers Shining Spirits (Thrills United) Category:Lemurseighteen